Star Wars:Empire Risen
by KyloRen2545
Summary: After order 66 happened,hell broke loose on the e emperor and his apprentice killing off the remaining jedi and "bringing peace." But there is a catch,and his name is Jareth Wallen.Only he can stop the empire's rule and their plan.He is special in many ways,maybe even special enough to save the whole w friends,old heroes,ancient villains.
Found

The darkness of space.A large ship hovered over a ,thousands of minions of the empire.A large imperial workers flying the large ship,as footsteps descend.A deep hissing sound was heard as the footsteps came figure walked across the platform and to the large old man in grey followed."My General,our troop is in pursuit of a is said he has what you search for."He man ,in his dark grey outfit,short greyish brown hair,and skinny face, dark one spoke."Whoosh,pshhhhhh,very good to it that he is brought to he does have it,then he will be of great use."The robotic voice says."Of course...Lord Vader."Grand Moff Tarken walks away as Darth Vader,once known as the jedi Anakin Skywalker,watched out the window as two TIE fighters launch from the shuttle bay.

'Alright,alright,alright,what do I know? Well I know I'm not alright!' Jareth Wallen,a smuggler,flying through space with tie fighters on his hit the end of his ship,The Mallor,an old jedi fighter he painted red and black, as they maneuver around asteroids.'Come on,Jar,weave left,duck right,don't get shot.' He TIE followed his every move."R6,I thought you said he could lose him!"He yelled.A beeping comes through."Yeah well we ARE in the asteroid field and he isn't lost so obviously not!" He continues to fly towards a planet while still dodging,until,"R6,we're hit! Get us to that planet!"He yells."Beep beeplo beep."The beeping says."Well then put all power towards emergency engines burst as the ship hurdles towards the planet."Ahhhhh!"

lied on the street of the run down walk back and forth,not even nudges him."Ugh,R-R6?" He says as he wakes up."Bleeeeep!" R6-L4 bleeped with joy as his master stood."Coruscant? Great,what you thought to be the best place to hide from the empire is where the empire took over?" He says."Bleep beep." The droid blips."What do you mean it's my fault for trusting you!?" He bangs the top of the droid's looks around."Well first things first,new digs through a trash pulls out a long brown trench coat,a black shirt,and some brown wraps his belt around them and places his gun in the holster."Alright,we gotta-" He says,then notices something."Actually,we'll get moving,right after we get some food."Bleeeeep?" R6 says."Hey,I'm not supposed to have money,I'm a smuggler,so I'll smuggle some food."He ducks behind a booth.A Twi'lek man who was selling junka fruits and bantha meat was sound asleep in his chair.'Perfect.'He stands up a bit and shoves most of it in his satchel."Hey you,stop!" A voice was a reaches for his blaster,but two more grab him from behind.R6 rolls forward but Jareth nods his head and flips his hand,showing him to hide."Well,well well,if it isn't Jareth Wallen,the wanted theif and to mention treason against your empire,I even heard Lord Vader himself is searching for this one."The trooper says."The only treason that has been comitted was you againt the republic,bucket heads!"He says as he spits."Get him on board,General Vader will be pleased to finally have him."He says.

Then,two lasers blast the stormtrooper ,a man in a poncho and hood jumped down on one and shot the last tried to run but he was shot in his leg."Ow! Hey! I thought you were saving me!" He yells."I was."The voice said,but not a man' takes off her hood."My name is Karris Mortim."She says,then knocks him out.R6 bleeps and rushes at her but she throws a electric inhibitor that shut him down."This is Karris,I've got him."

"Ugh,wh-what happened?" Jarreth awakens to find himself locked up on a was a hovering orb above him that emitted enough light to see himself,but all around was pitch shook his head,trying to get rid of the dizziness,then a voice said,"Oh good,I thought Karris hit you so hard she killed you,but no you are to strong for death aren't you?" It says."Ok,who are you and why am I here,and can I get these removed please?" He asks as he holds up his hands with electric cuffs around them."You escaped 5 minutes ago and were waiting for the right time to run,but that will not help only thing that can,is us."He man comes is shown in the light.A man who seemed to be in his 40s came forward in a hover seemed to be had a goatee and long scruffy had on a black jacket and red shirt."Hello Jareth,My name is Malik Reven."

Darth Vader sits in his large chamber,what some call his meditation helmet off,he breaths in,and ,a door helmet is put back on and the chamber chair rotates to find and imperial general in front of him."Yes General?" He says." Lord Vader...I regret to be the one who has to inform you that...well I am afraid the smuggler... ...he crashed on are trying to track him."He is rises and walks up to the grabs him by the neck and lifts general chokes,and drops to the ground."Understood,General."He says as he leaves the one stops him."Sir,we have found the location of the was taken by rebels." "See to it he is found!"Vader yells as he walks away.

"You must be is well,you were rescued from the Stormtroopers." He says."Woah woah woah,I had it all very much under droid was planni-wait,R6? Where is my droid?" He asks."We do not recall a droid by your side but we will try and find him." He says."You better,he was...so where are we,and why am I here?" He asks."You are here because you hate the empire."Another voice says."Um,I know that voice,keep her away from me."He says as she walks into the light."Do not worry,unless you are a stormtrooper or you got on her bad side,Karris is harmless."Malik says."Yeah,tell that to the bruise the size of a bantha on my forehead."You wouldn't have came quietly,so I bonked ya."She says."Though Karris did use unnecessary force,she is are part of the rebelion,and it seems you hate the empire as much as we do,so if it's all the same to you,we need your help."He says."Ok first off,I'm a smuggler,I don't do ,maybe I like makes my life more thrilling."He says."Well that is ,show him to the ,I hope you enjoy getting more bruises like that,as well as a saber through your ."Malik says as he turns his chair and begind to roll away."Wait...what kind of help?" He asks."Oh the usual,sneaking aboard ships,stealing imperial data,fighting,that sort of thing,but you are uninterested."He says."Well...I can at least stay for the night,just to hear you out."He says."Wonderful."Malik says."Come,meet the rest of the team."


End file.
